


Dush Tuur

by Embara



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embara/pseuds/Embara
Summary: "Dush tuur" means "bad day". Auberil and crew are getting their fill of it.





	Dush Tuur

Ever since Auberil, Torian, and Mako had left the ship that morning, their day had been one strange happening after another. They were on the trail of some shadowy crime-lord and after running off the same duo of joker Ugnaught hunters for the _fifth_ time, the trio were feeling rightfully irritated. Auberil was muttering darkly under her breath, adjusting the settings on her datapad as if that would fix their informant problem.

“I don’t get it,” Mako exclaimed, scanning the vacant warehouse again, “They’d said they’d be here!”

Torian began to prowl around the interior, as tense as a vorn tiger, with his bowcaster in hand. “ _Gaanaylir_. We’ve been doing this long enough to know this is a trap.”

“Maybe they’re just late!” Auberil piped up with sarcastic optimism, already scanning the nearby areas for pressure plates, trip lasers, anything that would cause their already terrible day to get even worse. 

Mako frowned at them both, double checking the messages she had exchanged with their informant. These were the right coordinates… The right warehouse, too. She was starting to believe Torian in thinking they had walked into a trap, but was still hoping they were wrong. “Maybe they _are_ late! They could have gotten stuck in traffic, or may have just forgotten something at home, or…”

“Mako, please. When have any of those speculations _ever_ been right?” Auberil snapped, sending a brief incredulous glance over in the slicer’s direction before returning to her scanning. Something popped up on her datapad with a little  _‘ping’_ and she frowned deeply. “Torian, come here a sec. I’m getting some weird readings from under this panel.”

“We’d best be prepared for the worst. Don’t want to be surprised again,” Torian said as he crossed the space to his wife. He crouched down beside her, starting some scans of his own.

“You know what?” Mako retorted, throwing her hands up in resignation, “People like you have no imagination. It’s always ‘prepare for the worst, Mako’, or ‘keep your guard up, Mako’! Even you two get boring after a while, with your bounties and your hunts and whatever else you Mandalorians do in your free time…”

“Are you finished?” Auberil had begun to try and pry the floor panel open, with Torian on the opposite side of her assisting. “And you help with those hunts and bounties, you know.”

Mako didn’t respond, opting to watch as Torian and Auberil finally got the panel loose, throwing it aside. Laying on the ground, where the panel had been covering, was a datapad. Removing the panel must have triggered something in the datapad, because just as soon as they all looked back at it, a holo began to play. And what they saw…

Two dancing Ugnaughts.

Auberil was livid.


End file.
